Idol Types
Note: Feel free to Edit this ^^ and add a characters of what their type there is Lovely Idols Lovely Idols are idols who show off their full cuteness appeal. They are upbeat personalities who have the ability to befriend anyone they meet and inspire those around them. Lovely Characters * Laala Manaka * Princess Melody M. Ibara * Kanon * Mikan Shiratama * Hime Shiratenshi * Saku Kimi *Haru Tenshi * Kireina Tsugihoshi * Cokuratte Amai * Minami Aizawa * Faruru Bokerdole * Kotori Bokerdole * Shilulu Bokerdole * Kotomi Midori * Sumairu Bokerdole * Maria Espoir Pop Idols Pop idols are idols who specialize in spreading joy through their eccentric, upbeat, and sometimes random humor. Pop idols are also often labeled as gobi idols, meaning that they say things at the end of their sentences. Pop Characters * Mirei Minami * Ajimi Kiki * Pinon * Dorothy West * Leona West * Nijiru Bokerdole * Aki "Hilulu" Shikyoin * Azuki Minami * Furanzu Mirage * Moffun Cool Idols Cool idols are idols who exude a confident, edgy, sexy aura. They have the ability to rock any types of clothing they wear, even if they feel uncomfortable at first. Cool Characters * Shion Todo * Junon * Aroma Kurosu * Kazumi Hikawa * ChibiHaru Bokerdole * Naoha Mizuki *Mitsuki Kisaragi * Caroline Rosalin * Yui Dojinshi * Sophie Hojo * Mizuki Hoshizora * Hikari Todo * Eclipse Bokerdole * Miyuki Hanazaki * Melody Mizuki * Chikane Shirakawa Natural Idols The Natural typing is a very rare type, only reserved for those who have a true, great sense and connectivity towards nature. Natural Idols * Fuwari Midorikaze * Ami Egami * Kaori Manaka Celebrity Type The Celeb typing is a very rare type, only reserved for famous celebrities, royalty, the elegant, and the skillful. They are perfect idols who are known to have remarkable talent. Celeb Characters * Hibiki Shikyoin * Seto Vessalius * Nana Shirogane Premium Type The Premium typing is a very rare type, only reserved for special idols with great potential. Their idol power and shine are extremely strong. Premium Characters * Haruka Shirogane * Laura Hasegawa * Chiharu * Miyabi Holy Type An ultimate type created by Furanzu Ibara(user).this special type is currently not available for other users unless they have a permission to use this. 2nd Generation A holy power that can inherit into a person,Combining any type with this will make an extraordinary improvement to a user. * Lord Furanzu Ibara - First Generation * Princess Melody M. Ibara - 2nd Generation * Laala Manaka Ibara (A.K.A Future Laala) - 2nd generation. Multi-Type Perfect for Idols who don't fit into one category. Idols in this category usually have more than one side to there personality which make them stand out. *Sakura Mizuki Harlaown Ancient Deity This type of Idol is totally surrounded by Mysteries. The thing known is that this type is reserved only for heroes of legends, Gods and Goddesses and people who abandoned their humanity turning into almighty. (Everyone can use this type if thecharacter suits it ^^) Ancient Deity Characters * Alice Dream Type This type is only for idols who have a special dreaming personality. These idols feature a pure heart willing to do anything possible. Dream Characters * Hana Blooming Happy Type The Happy Type is a non-existing type, only used by idols who acts and wears anything from any brand and any type, regardless of what type the system defines the idol. This type isn't really an official type, and is only real by name. Happy Characters * Minami Aizawa Category:Important Term Category:Idols Category:Lovely Idol Category:Pop Idols Category:Cool Idol Category:Natural Idols Category:Celeb Idol Category:Premium Idols Category:Holy Type Idol Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Multi-Type Idol Category:Ancient Deity